


Rebound

by Catriana



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catriana/pseuds/Catriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the DA Kmeme prompt: Hawke confronts Fenris about his ongoing tryst with Isabela in spite of him previously breaking up with Hawke because of a supposed fear of intimacy. Fenris counters that Hawke has since moved on to Anders and has no claims on him.</p><p>An angry shouting match follows revealing buried but still powerful feelings which erupt into angry, guilty sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

"Sorry, Broody, not tonight." Varric even made a show of shaking his head and hands in denial. The Hanged Man boasted a full house tonight, what with the Arishok slain by Kirkwall's new Champion. Not a seat in the house sat empty and all the waitresses were scrambling to keep mugs full. Even some nobles, not-so-dressed to impress could be seen mingling with the commoners. A few grumblings of how The Blooming Rose was full to bursting were drowned out by music and dancing.

Fenris stood, just outside of Varric's suite, his dark brows furrowing in confusion. "I am not welcome?" He made sure to word himself carefully, since the only free spaces happened to be behind the dwarf, and yes, he had come tonight because he hadn't felt like drinking alone. Ever since _that night_ , being alone while intoxicated had his thoughts whirling with so much guilt and shame he couldn't even stand to be around himself. Even if he didn't consider half of Hawke's party to be friends, being with company held for a good distraction.

He really needed a distraction right now.

Varric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking haggard. "Look, tonight should have been a huge celebration. Hawke killed the Arishok, now he's the Champion, we were all supposed get sloppy drunk, play some Wicked Grace and call it a night. Then Riviani up and left and now..."

He jerked his thumb behind him and Fenris leaned to the side for a better look. Merrill sat in a chair, weeping into a handkerchief Isabela had given her not too long ago. Aveline looked fairly miserable as well, a hand on the young elf's shoulder. Donnic sat across from the women, nursing his pint. Anders, Sebastian, and Hawke were nowhere to be seen.

"I got my hands full with Daisy here, and I've already given Hawke, the bloody _Champion_ the collective boot as well. Even I got my limits."

"Wait," Fenris straightened, stunned by Varric's admission. "You kicked Hawke out? Why?"

"Because, Elf," the words were hissed out through Varric's teeth. "We all lost a little something tonight with her leaving, and he was being a right drunken ass. Upset Daisy something awful and even Aveline wanted to knock some sense into him. Tonight's just not the night, and between you, Hawke, and Anders..."

A drunken couple staggered up the stairs, cutting off the dwarf with their loud voices. The man and woman were openly fondling each other as they headed for a secluded area. Fenris took the interruption to interject, scowling fiercely. "What does that Abomination have to do with anything?"

"Oh, come on Fenris!" Varric threw up his hands in frustration, upset enough to call the elf by his name. "The four of you had this love triangle, square, octagon, _whatever_ going on and it about drove us all insane. Not to mention Hawke and Rivaini used to be thick as thieves before all that and I get it, I really do. But not tonight. You're on your own, Broody."

Fenris walked out shortly after, his hands clenched into fists as the stench of blood and death filled his nostrils. Lowtown would take a while to clean up and recover as most of the battle with the Qunari had taken place here. Aveline and her Guard had been out earlier and now as he headed for home, he passed by the new shift picking up where the others had left off. Bodies were still being dragged from dark corners to be bagged and taken for cremation later.

With each step, Fenris found his confusion growing. Why would Varric throw Hawke out for being upset with Isabela in his drunken fit? Were it not for her, the Qunari wouldn't have remained, none of the death and chaos that came from their rage would have happened. In fact, Hawke had every reason to be thoroughly pissed off at her, as far as he was concerned. Aveline would have understood - and vehemently agreed - so what did Hawke say that was over the line?

And why was that Abomination involved?

 _Love square...ridiculous._ He ignored still jittery passersby and other guards as he finally ventured into Hightown, his thoughts bitter. _Everyone who wanted to be in my business knew that my 'relationship' with Isabela was purely physical, while Hawke..._

While Hawke had all but moved on to another almost immediately after their shared night together. Fenris had felt like a fool, believing there had been something real between them, even after he had left. But no, those feelings had obviously been one-sided, purely physical on Hawke's part, and Fenris had learned his lesson. His heart still belonged to Hawke, but he had decided not to deny his body's needs when Isabela approached him. Whatever 'problem' Varric had hinted at didn't exist, as far as he was concerned.

Yet, as he passed by the Hawke Estate, he could not help but pause and look up. None of the upper lights were on, but Fenris's keen hearing picked up Bodhan's worrisome voice puttering about nearby. He could go in, confirm whatever nonsense Varric had spouted and perhaps...

_Perhaps what? It wouldn't change anything. He moved on._

The decision was taken from him, as Hawke suddenly burst out the front door in full armor. His rich brown hair was wet, hanging down over his shoulders from its usual thick braid. Dark skin held a bit of red at the cheeks and Fenris was hit with the smell of soap and Hawke's natural musk. Images of their first and only night flashed through his mind, bringing an acute pang to his chest.

"Fenris." A breathy whisper from Hawke's lips, his golden eyes slightly wide with surprise. He didn't look drunk, although the elf knew in his experience that Hawke held his liquor almost as well as Isabela. Varric was right about how the two rogues had been very close up to a certain point. In the past, they could have always been seen at The Hanged Man if not out doing the odd job or two, either trying to cheat each other in cards or through drinking games. Fenris couldn't recall when it all changed, he hadn't cared.

"Hawke." His voice thankfully remained neutral, although his heart and groin had tightened painfully at the almost-plea in his former lover's voice. "I was heading home."

"And I was heading to see you." Hawke blurted out. He blinked a few times, as if surprised by his own admission, and then shook his head. "I need to talk to you. I need to get this out of my system before I lose it."

"I wasn't aware there was anything we needed to discuss."

Hawke's eyes narrowed, "Now you know. Come inside?" his tone suggested he would not take 'No' for an answer.

Still, just to be somewhat of an ass, Fenris pretended to deliberate on the 'offer' before giving a small nod. "Very well."

Years had passed since the last time Fenris had dared to step into Hawke's abode, but everything looked exactly as he remembered. Whiskers, Hawke's mabari, let out a tired 'woof' curled up at the fire, completely uninterested with the newcomer's presence. Bodhan and Sandal were nowhere to be seen, although Fenris could hear voices coming from the kitchens. The air between him and Hawke felt thick and tense with unsaid words and emotions.

Both men stopped and paused at Isabela's crude markings on the stairwell, Hawke's face an open mask of pain, Fenris's carefully blank. After a moment of silence for the departed captain, they continued their trek toward the master bedroom. Fenris entered first, his gaze taking in everything. The two small chests against the walls, Hawke's tub which he could tell had recently been empty - and explained the other man's damp hair and fresh smell.

The fireplace bathed the room in its warm glow and once more memories of their night together flooded Fenris. He carefully stowed the accompanying emotions away, as they had meant nothing to Hawke then and would not now.

Fenris heard the lock click and turned to face Hawke, starting at the image before him. Always so calm and confident, even with his cheesy jokes, Hawke always seemed so perfect and unbreakable to Fenris. Even when grieving for his lost family members, Bethany and his mother, Hawke still appeared solid in his own way. The man in front of Fenris now could hardly be described as such.

Dark circles under Hawke's eyes emphasized his slightly unfocused gaze - he was still drunk, apparently. A fresh bath couldn't hide the depressed slump to normally straight shoulders. The mask the newly proclaimed Champion of Kirkwall paraded in front of everyone had fallen, and Fenris honestly wasn't sure what to do or how to react to the man he loved looking so...broken.

 _He gained a title, yet lost so much in the process. I cannot...I could never hope to understand that kind of pain._ And despite everything, Fenris wanted to go to Hawke and offer comfort, as awkward as it would be for him.

"You know," Hawke began, threading his fingers through his hair as he paced the room "I honestly thought she'd come back. Maybe swoop in with the tome to save the day. Even if things got a little er, strained between us, I still cared about her."

"Even if she had, nothing would have changed. The Qunari would have left, but would have demanded to take Isabela with them for her transgression. Would you have given her up peacefully?" Fenris neared the fireplace, leaning against the edge with his arms crossed. He eyed Hawke critically. "If you had refused to turn her in, you still would have been forced to fight the Arishok."

"Would you have turned her in?" Hawke gave his guest a pointed look, obviously searching for some sort of reaction or response.

This strange behavior of Hawke's put Fenris out of his comfort zone, which in turn made his stance shift to the defensive. He could feel something brewing just beneath the surface, the urge to fight or flee rising. He did seriously ponder the question, trying to put himself in Hawke's shoes. If Isabela had returned with the tome would he had fought for her freedom or let her be taken?

Despite being a comrade, her selfish actions had put not just their group in jeopardy, but all of Kirkwall and possibly all of the Free Marches. The Qunari were a powerful military force who held strongly to their beliefs. Being forced to submit to the Qun would not have been a pleasant experience, especially not after fighting so hard for his freedom.

Could he have had the strength to forget the severity of Isabela's actions and fight the _Arishok_ of all people for her freedom? Even if those actions would have cost the freedom of everyone else?

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "What you did tonight is not something I could have ever imagined doing myself. Yet, at the time, I thought to myself, 'if anyone could face an Arishok and live, it would be Hawke."

The admission seemed to take some of the edge off of Hawke for a moment. Then his posture shifted, a look crossing his features Fenris knew all too well. His ex-lover was about to employ his 'High Sarcasm Mode'. "Well, at least you had faith enough in me for _that_ problem. I suppose I wasn't properly equipped for the other one."

Fenris flinched as if he'd been slapped. "What?" Despite the warmth of the fire, he could feel the chill in Hawke's glare. Did this have anything to do with what Hawke had claimed they needed to talk about? His spine straightened, hackles raised for the oncoming verbal battle.

"I had figured if anyone could have made Izzy stay it'd be you." Hawke continued, pacing the room. Fenris remained alert, eyeing the rogue carefully. "You know, considering how you have _no_ problems sleeping with her on the regular."

" _This_ is what you wished to speak to me about?" Fenris looked incredulous "Of all the things to be upset about tonight, Hawke -"

"No, that's just the icing on the cake, to be honest." Hawke's footsteps halted at the foot of his bed, no longer looking at Fenris. "Her betrayal tonight was the final straw. But at least she...at least she was h-honest. She didn't say one thing and mean another or...or..."

Hawke's form wavered as he stammered and stuttered, reminding Fenris that his host was drunk. This didn't stop the building anger and indignation, however. The accusations being thrown at him were baseless and unfair at best. His pride refused to allow Hawke's words to go unchallenged.

"I have never lied to you." Fenris said firmly, raising his chin in challenge. "And Isabela was _not_ honest, she lied to you from the beginning about the relic."

His host raised one finger in protest. "That doesn't count!" Hawke snapped, ignoring Fenris's snort. "And don't try to change the subject! I want to know why. Was I an experiment? A test to see how it's like with a man? Y'got your kicks and then went to good ol' Izzy?"

At first, Fenris could only stare in utter disbelief, which quickly turned to rage. How _dare_ Hawke even _imply_ such a thing? Had he not remained by the rogue's side even after the bastard had jumped into bed with that _Abomination_? He had never complained, even though seeing the signs had hurt. Now that he had decided to move on, all of a sudden Hawke was claiming _he_ had been the dishonorable one?

Hawke wanted a fight? _Fine_.

"A case of the pot calling the kettle black, I take it?" his lip curled in a cruel sneer. "I'll not have my integrity questioned, not when the accuser - that's you, to clarify in case your drunken stupidity doesn't make the connection - violated the bonds of trust to begin with."

"I..." Hawke's mouth worked for a few seconds and Fenris smirked at his small victory. Two could play the blame game. "Are you trying to...are you jealous of Anders?"

Fenris bristled. He was _not_ jealous of anyone, especially not _Anders_. "I do not care who you choose to keep company with, Hawke, but do not accuse me of using you when you did so first." Deep bitterness and resentment clawed up, surprising him with the intensity. While the thought of Hawke jumping from him to Anders had always been a sore point, this was the first time he had ever really felt anger about it. With Hawke bringing the subject to the surface, Fenris realized he had been pushing his feelings aside, trying to ignore them in order to keep his word.

" _You left me_ , remember?" The explosive reaction had Fenris tensing, eyeing Hawke warily as the human took a few steps toward him. Tension rose, the air thick with restrained hostility. Old wounds were being reopened, widening the gap for new ones. "You left and refused to discuss what happened, or even try to work things out!"

"Which is the perfect excuse to start sleeping with another days later?" Now he found his voice rising to match Hawke's shouting. "I, at least, _waited_ until I had properly dealt with  everything before taking Isabela up on her offer." _What's your excuse?_ Hung in the air between them and Hawke sucked in a deep breath.

There was no guilt in his expression, only muted realization. "So it _was_ you I saw that day, when Anders left the estate."

"Yes, that was me." Now Fenris paced and the two began to circle each other, fists balled tight at their sides. "I saw him enter your house that night, so I left to perhaps return in the morning, but there he was, at your doorstep. He even gave you a kiss on the cheek, so thoughtful, that abomination. I knew then the truth of the matter and remained silent."

"And _that's_ why you went to Isabela?" The Champion ran a hand through his thick still-damp hair, shaking his head in disbelief. "Fenris, that was -"

"It doesn't matter!" Repressed pain and hurt broke free, burning white-hot in his chest. Hawke stood, taken aback by Fenris's shouting, at the anger shaking the lithe warrior's frame. "I do not care for your reasons or excuses. It has never been any of my business and I do not wish to _make_ it my business."

But Fenris did care. Thoughts of Hawke with that mage Anders, touching the rogue the way he had, making love on the very same bed brought about an unbelievable surge of jealousy. Knowing that his ex-lover now cried out Anders's name in the night enraged him to the point where he was barely containing a need for violence. The truth was out, at least in Fenris's mind, and he could no longer deny his feelings.

He hated Hawke for betraying him.

He hated Anders for taking advantage.

He hated himself, because his feelings for Hawke hadn't changed since that day.

So Fenris pushed his self-loathing toward Hawke, quickly closing the distance between them in a few strides. A savage, feral grin emerged as the other man instinctively backed off, prey wary of the predator. Backed into the far wall, Fenris pinned the taller, bulkier male, eyes glittering as he seethed.

"I belong to no one." Fenris hissed, tilting his head and leaning closer. " You don't get to make claims on me as if I am yours. Not after fucking that mage."

Panic made people do foolish things, as anger unleashed hurtful and heart wrenching words at another. At first, Hawke's eyes had been wide with fear and uncertainty. Everyone had seen Fenris angry, but this cold, barely leashed rage was new and frightening. Like a caught wild animal, Hawke responded by lashing out in defense. Later, both men would admit it probably hadn't been the best idea the new Champion had ever come up with.

"Maybe I wouldn't have had to have gone to Anders if someone hadn't up and left, claiming physical intimacy had been the reason!" Close up, the stench of ale on Hawke's breath was strong.

Logic should have kicked in that Fenris should simply _go home_ and return when they were both calmer and - in Hawke's case - more sober, but he had long since stopped caring about what was logical and good. Maker take Hawke and all of his accusations.

"I didn't _lie_ to you Hawke!"

Hawke rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose Isabela just cured what ailed you, right? Guess I wasn't good enough. Fine, yes, I _have_ slept with Anders, a whopping total of two times. He was -"

"Do not. Finish. That sentence."

Only the soft crackling of the fire place cut through the silence of the room, the two males staring at each other. Their breaths mingled as they panted, excited in the hot room. Sweat trickled down Hawke's temple, sliding down his cheek and disappearing into the collar of his shirt. Fenris's eyes followed the tiny bead before his gaze flickered back up, locking with warm gold.

The dull thud of Fenris's gauntlets hitting the carpeted floor was ignored as he grabbed two fistfuls of thick brown hair and pulled Hawke's mouth to his. Powerful arms wrapped around his lithe frame. Large, heated hands roamed his body as he placed a knee between Hawke's legs. One of them let out a low moan and he sank his teeth into the other man's lush bottom lip. A gasp. Teeth clashed and their tongues tangled, fighting for supremacy.

They broke for air like two men drowning, nipping and biting at exposed flesh. Nimble fingers began tugging at threads and buckles holding up their armor. Hawke let out a sharp cry as Fenris bit his neck hard. The cry melted into a throaty purr as the elf's tongue smoothed over the mark before sucking on sensitive skin. He pulled back, satisfied with the bright red mark, before claiming Hawke's lips in a possessive, bruising kiss.

"Fenris..." Armor and clothing hung precariously on Hawke's upper body. His neck was tilted, allowing Fenris free reign, hips rocking as he all but began to hump the elf's leg.

A dark chuckle rumbled in Fenris's chest. He pressed his lips to Hawke's ear. "That's right, Hawke. My name is the only one you'll be screaming tonight." The man beneath him shuddered, eyes glazed, breaths heavy with desire. "I'll rid you of the urge to seek out that abomination."

His body trembled with anticipation of filling his ex-lover, to fuck the man senseless. Years of repressed emotions, of longing and pining for something he would no longer have would not be denied. Hawke wanted to lay claim to him, behaving as if some sort of unspoken relationship had continued? Fine, but it would go both ways. Tonight, Fenris would claim what was his and if Hawke was lucky, he _might_ come out of the experience with only a slight limp in the morning.

First, he would lay claim to every inch of skin Anders had touched, and he would not be forgiving. The need to claim and possess drove him on. He raked his dull fingers down rich brown skin, entranced by the way muscles jumped in response. Hawke's hiss and little mewl ignited the fire in his veins, lyrium tattoos responding. He had wanted to go slow, prolong the torment until begged for release. Impatience won out, fueled by his temper.

Armor hit the ground, followed by clothes ripped and torn from their bodies. Fenris dominated Hawke's mouth, tasting ale and even a mix of whiskey. The warmth of Hawke's hands exploring his body sent delicious shivers up his spine. With a growl, he all but grabbed the human and threw him on the bed. His tattoos glowed softly, eyes lit with a predatory glare.

"Get on your hands and knees." Fenris commanded, stalking over to the bed. Hawke looked up at him for a moment, clear lust in his gaze, before moving to comply.

The slick was where he remembered, second nightstand drawer on the right side of the bed. The scent of rose oil drifted from the clear bottle and he coated two of his fingers. With his free hand, Fenris gripped a handful of Hawke's hair, keeping the man's head pinned to the pillow. This earned him some squirming and a pleasured moan when he tightened his grip.

A savage growl erupted as Fenris found Hawke needed little preparation. He crooked his fingers, reaching the sensitive bundle of nerves and bent over to hiss in his lover's ear. "I suppose last night was your 'second encounter' with the mage?"

"W-what?" Hawke had been too busy writhing to catch on right away. "No I..." he gasped, thrusting back against Fenris's hand. "Isabela. Borrowed a toy...uh, guess she won't be getting it back now."

Fenris merely grunted and slid his fingers out. Hawke let out a small noise of protest until something much thicker began to press at his entrance. One rough thrust had Fenris balls deep within, hot muscles wrapping around his cock. His eyes closed and he tossed his head back as pleasure raced up his spine. Maker, how he had _missed_ this feeling. Filling Hawke almost made him let go of his anger. No one else ever made him feel this complete with just one thrust.

But images of the Abomination in this room, doing the exact same thing had Fenris seeing red once again. He set a brutal pace, flesh slapping against flesh. Hawke was always the more vocal one, shouting demands for more, harder, faster. He complied, one calloused hand raking along Hawke's skin. Little bruises began to form as Fenris dug his fingers in. Marking. Claiming.

Sleeping with Isabela had increased his stamina, where _that night_ had seen him lose control too early, too fast. His body had spiraled into oblivion at the new sensations, but tonight he kept firm control. Fenris made sure to hit Hawke's spot, complying with his lover's wishes to keep up the pace. Doing so quickly became difficult, as each muscle slid over his cock, trying to milk him to completion.

Through half-lidded eyes, Fenris saw Hawke's arm pumping furiously, the other keeping him upright on the bed. Hawke's body went rigid as his orgasm took him and Fenris had to fight to keep in control as his lover's hot channel rippled in response. He pulled out, one hand grabbing his prick while the other flipped the human on his back.

One, two, three pumps, and Fenris went over the edge with a gasp and low moan. Beneath him, Hawke shuddered, arching his back as thick ropes of cum splashed on his stomach and chest. A feral grin spread as he looked down at Hawke, his seed glistening.

 _Mine_.

The crackling of the fireplace and their heavy breathing were the only noises in the room for long moments as the two men tried to collect themselves.

With his lust sated, sanity returned. His eyes widened with the realization that in his anger, he had all but forced himself on Hawke and...and _marked_ him. Guilt and shame slammed into him, how could he have done such a thing? Even in anger, to be so vicious to the one person he cared about more than anything, especially like _this_ was unforgivable. To top it off, Hawke had been drunk and upset about losing who he had believed to be a good friend.

Panic settled in as Fenris realized he had thoroughly taken advantage of a man not quite in control of all his functions. Was he little more than a wild animal after all? No, he needed to leave, needed to go.

"Don't."

Fenris hadn't even been aware of moving until Hawke's firm grip on his upper arm brought him back to reality. Reluctantly, he risked sliding his mossy green eyes up to meet amber and was surprised at the clear gaze reflected back. They stood there, communicating silently, but the guilt still ate at him and the urge to flee remained.

But he owed some sort of explanation. Something. "Hawke...Hawke, I..."

"Stay." Hawke let out a sigh and tugged on Fenris's arm, trying to guide him back to the bed. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Don't leave. Please." The last bit was added hastily and he finally let go, keeping his head lowered and taking two steps back.

"I hurt you, Hawke."Although Fenris didn't run, he didn't close the distance either.

A snort. "Did you hear me complaining?"

True, and Fenris was a little surprised to find Hawke seemed to like it rough. "But I still...took advantage."

"I want. You. Drunk or sober. Stay." A final plea, and Fenris did not have the heart to deny Hawke this one request, not after what he did.

The fact that Hawke had been practically screaming his name and _not_ the Abomination's could have had a little to do with his decision as well.

"In the morning." Fenris finally agreed, following Hawke back to bed. "We have much to discuss."

"Mmm." Was the response given as Hawke immediately seized the elf, curling up in such a way that also kept Fenris pinned. "Go to sleep, Fenris."

With a Hawke wrapped around his body, Fenris could only comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd! Sorry for any mistakes


End file.
